


Rewrite the Words

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Free Will, Scarif, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She could see the hollow life that led up to this moment, and each space held the echo of him.The Man in White is Jyn's soulmate, and that means something. But not everything.





	Rewrite the Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the "100 words of unusual soulmates" prompt. I never know how to tag these things, given it's very much not a **&** relationship, but it's not clearly romantic... so much as destiny-defining. Apologies in advance.

That was the funny thing about looking death in the face: she could see the hollow life that led up to this moment, and each space held the echo of him. He had destroyed her family and set her on the path to Saw. Her last name became poison, and that was him, his devotion to the Death Star trapping her father, and then her. When she ran, it was from the life he had wrought, without a moment of regard for her. She did not even know his name.

The man in white smiled, but his body was tired, and his grip on his weapon swayed. Jyn shouldn't have been able to read from such a distance, but his sleeve slid back, and somehow, she could. _Now where have I heard that before?_

As Jyn sneered back, because she refused to lose here even if she died, her arm began to burn. She ignored it; probably bruising making itself known, now that adrenaline was receding into cool, determined calm.

"My father’s revenge," she said, and that pain grew and grew until it blistered her skin like a brand. "He built a flaw in the Death Star. He put a fuse in the middle of your machine and I’ve just told the entire galaxy how to light it."

It was like someone was dipping her arm into molten metal, and she would have swayed on her feet if she weren't in that place beyond exhaustion. But she was.

And then it vanished in an instant, cut off the moment the man in white collapsed.

There stood Cassian, long lines of his body slanted until it lived in that same place of exhaustion, and the best thing she had seen in her life.

The transmission came first, of course. In the moments she had after, Jyn examined her arm, and there it was: her last words to the person around which her life had bent, etched in the moment she said them. Her eyes drifted over the platform. There he lay, prone, unmoving... but his chest still rose. Fell.

She could go to him, destroy him (because Jyn could not, would not imaging saving him). Rewrite the words on her arm with a different last moment, again and again, for all the pain he had brought her family. She wanted to; she tried to, except for the pressure around her waist, stronger than her anger.

The antenna locked into place, sending a long pulse of light, and no, _that_ was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Or she could choose to leave.

Cassian's arm was around her waist, and she looked up at the sky, clear and bright like hope. And then she followed Cassian away. For however long she had left, every moment had led her to that, but no longer. She was free.


End file.
